


Fragments of life

by oragie



Series: Main d’argent et cœur d’or [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Miqo’te, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, maybe some romance somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oragie/pseuds/oragie
Summary: Bunch of more or less long story using my character, Adaya Maindargent, in her struggles to save the world, her friends and what little remain of her sanity!Expect this work to go in every directions, we are not sure where we are going, but we are going!— English is not my first language, apologizes for any weird mistakes/sentences you might read in there.Enjoy!





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Theme during that story : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaHdes6rnU8

_[Happening right after Alphinaud’s return, in a sleeping state.]_

A page is slowly turned, late at night, with only a small candle to light her reading time, Adaya is sitting in the corner of the Rising Stone. A blanket loosely wrapped around her shoulders, half empty cup of coffee forgotten to the side. The book, even if thin and pretty new, seems to interest her in a bitter sweet fashion. Yet, with caution, she turns each pages after done reading them. A yawn breaks her concentration.

“Should you not be sleeping at this time of the night?” F’Ihaminn’s voice make Adaya jump in surprise, no matter how soft her voice was, the younger miqo’te clearly got surprised by her.

“I... Did I woke you up?” Adaya seems to relax when F’Ihaminn shakes her head gently. “Ok. I should, but I can’t sleep... Yes, I’m worried for my fr- Family, you know... I’ve been looking in those books for a few bells now... You know. Just in case.”

Adaya straight up her back, wincing at the sore feeling, making her realize how she did not move for those few bells. She stretch as best as possible, looking at her cold coffee and grimacing.

“Usually, it was more Alphinaud’s things, but...” She looks down to her hands, then back to the slightly older woman, offering a tired smile. “Should you not been sleeping, ne?”

F’Ihaminn smiles, winking at her. “I hear something, wanted to see who’s soul was still up at this hour. And, I can’t said I’m surprised. But really, sweet heart, you need to sleep.”

The Warrior of Light smile, shaking her head. “Not that I don’t want. But you are right, I should at least try again... I was a bit distracted by this book, my guess, it’s from Tataru’s last order. I’ll leave that to you, maybe you’ll enjoy it too!” She laughs, closing the book as she stand, letting the blanket pool on her chair. Adaya walk silently to the other miqo’te, leaving the book to her before disappearing to her room.

A sad smile on the woman as she watch the Warrior walk away and disappear, she then looking down at the small book. Purple and gold, a simple design, soft to the touch, then she read the golden text ; Warrior of Light or the true story of a legend.

F’Ihamiin press her lips together, then, without much thought about it, she open the book on the first page.

“Daughter from another land, one day, the Warrior of Light took her first step in Ul’dah, alone and scared...”


	2. Stories, truth and rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happening a few days after Sleepless.

### Stories, truth and rumours

“Tell me.” F’Ihaminn gently drop a plat full of fish in front of Adaya, watching her eyes grow big and almost start drooling at the sign of the food. “How much is true?”

Mouth full of said fish, Adaya try to speak before raising her index in front of her, eating as fast as she can. Coughing a little, the woman take a swing of her drink, grimacing. “By the Fury that thing is strong! Okay! So. What was the question already?”

Smiling, shaking her head, F’Ihaminn take a seat next to her. “From the book, how much of if is true?”

“Not much if you ask me. That part of me, walking in Ul’dah alone and scared is true. Then it stop there.” Without waiting, she fill up her mouth with food, purring from the pleasure of it.

“Do not take me wrong, but I feel you are lying right there, young woman. Based on how much I know you, and the book, I’ll said most of it is true.”

Adaya shakes her head, swallowing. “And this is why this book will most likely be forgotten fast. (Except by a man from another shard she would learn later.) It is not magnificent enough. Not epic enough. Too real. This is why I will simply said ; not much is true, choose what you want to believe.”

F’Ihaminn keeps silent, watching her eat like it’s her first meal for days. Pushing gently her glasses on her nose. “If I understand well, you breaking a chair on the back of this merchant that was trying to “steal” the food of your friend is a lie?”

“Maybe not that part actually.” The warrior is trying to hold back a laugh. “I may or may not have done that. Once or twice. Or thrice. But it wasn’t food it was his real money because “child of the street has no right to have gil!”. I mean. Someone had to do it.”

“Thrice? All of the same man?” The older woman raise an eye brow, one ear twitching in amusement.

“Weeeell! Maybe! You know, stories get distorted with time!” This time, the laugh come out, ears wiggling.

F’Ihaminn winks. “I know... It is so embarrassing and annoying right?”

“Absolutely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And down to the rabbit hole of Adaya’s life and back story we go! (Somehow.)


	3. Shared Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Theme of this story : https://youtu.be/nKTyvFWs45w )
> 
> The burden on the Warrior of Light can be shared, unless they chose to not.
> 
> [Happening right after Zenos’ last fight, before going to the First]

**Shared burden**

* * *

“Adaya, you need rest. You just got back from Ishgard... Let us to the searching while you recuperate.” F’Ihaminn is standing at the entrance of the room, watching the Warrior of Light surrounded in book, paper and visibly a lot of frustration.

“I can’t just stay there and do nothing. There is a way to “Throw wide the Gate!” And I will find that godsdamned gate.”

Step sound get closer to her before her book get picked up from her hands, making her squeak and growl with annoyance. “Don’t do that F’Ihaminn. Of all people you should know more than the rest that I will not rest till I have found a way. At least I’m sitting and only reading, I’m not out to the field like I actually want to do!”

Tail moving behind her, showing her annoyance, the other woman look at her, not impressed. “I know. And I appreciate it. But I can see blood from one of your wound, which mean you did not let the healer look at you this morning. As you were supposed. Then you probably did not eat too since you were here too early. Hmm?”

Adaya’s ears goes low on her head, almost blending with her messy hair, looking away, ashamed to have been discovered like that. “... Maybe.”

Gently, the older takes Adaya’s hands, making her stand watching her face to any signs of pain. None came. Then she guide her to a chair, and start to push away her top to gain access to the bleeding wound. A small tsk sound as she undo the bandages. “Adaya...”

“It’s ok...” The answer come out as a whisper. “Really... It is not the worst I’ve survived... I will heal. Like always.”

“Adaya. It’s almost cost you your life.” Voice stern, F’Ihaminn keeps working, cleaning the blood and anything from the wound. Imagining the pain the young woman must be feeling right now. “You should have let the Ishgardian’s surgeons treat you, at least, thanks to Lord Commander careful watch you made it back...”

A long silence.

“If my life could bring them back, I would paid it in a heartbeat. But it is not the cost asked...” Adaya shakes her head. “I know. I have always looked in the possibilities. I know. I need to find a way to get to that voice... If Tataru is right, they are with him. And I will punch that person. I swear.”

A small squeak escape Adaya’s mouth as she get pinched. “Don’t think of fighting right now. Punching that person will probably not help. Maybe talking would be better. And stop moving, I need to make a new bandage and hold your shirt higher it is getting stained with blood.”

They fall in a strange, familiar and almost natural silence. The warrior wait for the woman to be done with her work. Eyes closed, the purple and yellow haired Miqo’te bite her lips. 

“F’Ihaminn...”

“Hmm... Yes Adaya?”

“Do... Do you think I will be able to bring them back... To save them?... I miss them so much...” Her voice now weak, broken, not the proud and sassy warrior of light F’Ihaminn is used to see, her ears lower a little, gently stroking Adaya’s head. 

“You will dear. I know you will. You will not stop, rest or even sleep before you figure out a way to bring them back... Believe in yourself daughter.” She smiles, trying to coax a smile from the wounded woman, only to find herself with an armful of a crying warrior.

“I’m scared... I don’t want to lose my family again. It’s- It’s the same thing. I really don’t want to lose them all... It is the third time...” Clinging to her like her life depend, fat tears streaming down her face, Adaya feels suddenly very weak and very alone. 

Oh so gently, F’Ihamninn start to pet her head again, rocking her like she was a small child, crying after a nightmare. And, suddenly, it hit her. The Warrior of Light, this very woman currently crying in her arms. Who have lost everything three times now, may have grown too fast. May have been entrusted the whole world’s destiny without even wondering if she wanted it. And yet, she bore it with some sort of pride. She always stood tall and strong for everyone. She saw her take a step to be a little more before Thancred, to be sure to stop the first hit before it reach him. How she was always keeping an eye on Alphinaud, like a mother wolf. How she cried in silent for Papalimo. How she always brought food to Urianger when she had time. How she would stand next to Alisaie and never leave her. How she would seek Y’Shtola for her opinion on every questions she had. How she would be the strong rock for Lyse. 

For everyone she loves.

How she was taking so much wounds for them. How protective she was of them, even after lies from them. But this time, she could not protect them, save them. 

Guilt.

Her arms wrap a bit tighter around her frame, whispering soft words to try to calm her. 

“I’m so sorry... I failed this time... I’m sorry... When I fail, I lose people I love.” Come soon her words, half hidden in F’Ihaminn’s clothes. 

“It will be ok, Adaya, I promise. It will not be easy, but it will be ok. Dear beloved daughter, it will be ok. Until then, let us bear your burden. Gather your strength, you will most likely need it.” As gentle as possible, as motherly as she can, the older woman do her best to ease and calm her. “And, no, they are most likely not upset at you. It will be okay.”

It will take a long moment before Adaya would stop crying, body relaxing as she fall asleep.

Step sounds make F’Ihaminn’s ears goes up as she looks up to be greeted by Riol, confused looks on his face. F’Ihaminn wave her hand, placing her index in front of her lips, before waving her hand for him to get closer, whispering. “Could you carry her to her room, she is exhausted...”

The man nods, then shakes his head before very gently cradling her, bridal style, in his arm. Whispering to the woman next to him. “Never realized how small she is. Lighter than I thought...”

A simple hmm answer him as they bring her back to her room, tucking her in bed and leaving her to a dreamless sleep. F’Ihaminn gently lay her hand on his arm. “Riol... We need to work fast, before she does something reckless, before she fade.”

He slowly nods. “We are on it, tomorrow. Tomorrow we will ‘ave find somethin’. We ‘ave to. Fer the Warrior of light and all the Scions.”

He once more nods before taking his leave, behind, the Miqo’te look at the closed door, her heart heavy in her chest. Then she walks back to her desk, get to prepare the food for everyone, noon would come fast.


End file.
